Total Drama Beta Storm
by XBloodLegendX
Summary: 14 new competitors will battle it out in this all new season of Total Drama. And all for 1 million dollars. Will they make it out of the storm of challenges and see the horizon of victory, or be washed away with the tide of defeat?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello fans of Total Drama! I'm Chris McLean, the host of the famed Total Drama! I have some good and bad news for you all." Chris says, a camera directed on him and making him live to all televisions in the world.

"Unfortunately, I didn't renew the contracts of the past competitors in time. That's because I was too busy preparing for the new season and Chef Hatchet over here forgot to remind me." He glares at the chef, who shrugs in response.

"The good news is, since I don't have competitors anymore, I have to send out application forms online so that I could get some. Do you want to win a million dollars? This is your chance! Fill up the form and be a part of Total...Drama...Beta Storm!" He exclaims, raising his hands in the air as Chef Hatchet rolled his eyes.

"I got a bad feeling bout this. But whatever." The chef muttered. The camera was turned off.

**APP**

**NAME(LAST, FIRST):**

**GENDER:**

**AGE(15-20):**

**STEREOTYPE:**

**HEIGHT:**

**WEIGHT:**

**EYE COLOR:**

**HAIR COLOR:**

**HAIR STYLE:**

**SKIN COLOR:**

**OTHER(SCARS, TATTOO,PIERCINGS):**

**SEXUALITY:**

**ACCESSORIES:**

**-CLOTHING-**

**EVERYDAY:**

**FORMAL:**

**SWIMWEAR;**

**PJ'S:**

**-BIOGRAPHY-**

**PERSONALITY:**

**SHORT BIO/HISTORY:**

**FAMILY LIFE:**

**LIKES:**

**DISLIKES:**

**TALENTS:**

**PHOBIA:**

**-SOCIAL-**

**WHO WILL THEY BE FRIENDS WITH?:**

**WHO WILL THEY BE ENEMIES WITH?:**

**RELATIONSHIP?:**

**IF YES, WHAT KIND OF PERSON?:**

**-OTHER-**

**AUDITION TAPE:**

**THING THEY WILL BRING:**

**OTHERS TO KEEP NOTE OF?:**

* * *

><p><strong><em>How do you guys like it? Its my first story, so don't be mean. Anyway, I need a total of 14 contestants. So please send in your OCs through my message box. Thank you!<em>  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Contestants

"Hello again, viewers of Total Drama! It is I, Chris McLean. And I have good news for you all! I have received some application forms from people who want to participate in the new Total Drama series. Let's go and see who these people are."

Boys:

- Mason Lukasiak : The Raving Genius

- Tim Sandfort : The Moralistic PC Gamer

- Empty

- Empty

- Empty

- Empty

- (Reserved for my OC)

Girls:

- Avalia Matthews : The Nerdy Skater Girl

- Angel Hale : The Manipulative Back-Stabber

- Smith Amber Albert : The Alternative Big Sister

- Tamara Ainsworth : The Manipulative Spaniard

- Empty

- Empty

- (Reserved for my OC)

"What's this? Looks like the females are more excited to join than the males. What's wrong? Not manly enough for the competition? Don't you wanna test your strength in this grueling contest? And if you're lucky, you might find the love of your life here too! So what are you waiting for? Join me in the new season of Total Drama. Total…Drama…Beta…Storm!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! As you can see, there are only a few males that have made it, so please sending more male OCs. And a few more female OCs to fill up the other empty spots. Bye!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3: Contestants

"Hello again, viewers of Total Drama! It is I, Chris McLean. And I have good news for you all! I have received some application forms from people who want to participate in the new Total Drama series. Let's go and see who these people are."

Boys:

- Mason Lukasiak : The Raving Genius

- Tim Sandfort : The Moralistic PC Gamer

- Tryston Banks : The Mute

- Freddy Brown : The Five Nights at Freddy's Fanatic

- Empty

- Empty

- (Reserved for my OC)

Girls:

- Avalia Matthews : The Nerdy Skater Girl

- Angel Hale : The Manipulative Back-Stabber

- Smith Amber Albert : The Alternative Big Sister

- Tamara Ainsworth : The Manipulative Spaniard

- Colleen Voice : The Ditsy Popular Girl

- Empty

- (Reserved for my OC)

"It looks like there are less Mr and Ms Goody-Two-Shoes in here huh. So many manipulators. This is getting really interesting! No, seriously, why are there still less guys here? Can we please get some more male applicants!?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello again! I'm close to starting the first chapter, but I still need more people. Oh, and could there be less manipulator applicants? Good guys can win too, you know. Thanks!<em>**


End file.
